Dance of the dragons
by MizuSky
Summary: "…Dragon?" The voice asked, obviously shocked, his grip loosening ever so slightly. "Hmm, slightly." She hummed, like being pinned on a wall in a threatening position was a normal day to day basis. "You smell mortal. Surely you're no-" The voice cut itself off, trailing away in thought. "Ah, but I am. Dragons can take the form of mortals you are aware…" -AU.
1. Chapter 1

Maka snuck stealthily around the shadowed corners of a large mansion. Her eyes scanning warily for any signs of a guard or hired mercenary to protect the jewels of the house. Finding none in current need of handling, she dashed swiftly around a corner and retreated behind a suit of armour.

_How rich was this family? They have suit's of armour in their halls for crying out loud! _

The small blonde thief internally gawked, gripping the hood of her black cloak to better conceal her face. The sound of footsteps echoing noisily down the halls drew her attention as she shrunk further into the shadows. Who ever was walking through the corridors was obviously very confident that no one would be slipping dagger between their ribs. She assumed it was a house resident, but the shine of steel weaponry and leather armour told her it was a hired guard. Was he really that stupid? She snickered at how the guard carried itself then quickly drew a hand over her mouth, but the guard never broke stride. Obviously he was really that stupid.

She watched frozen as the guard turned the corner she had just come from, and wasted no time in progressing further into the house.

..

..

Her hands rested lightly on the handle of the door, she admired it's design, and once again thought how much money this family had. The door was a deep rich red, obviously some rare type of wood that was hard to come by. As she'd never seen this type of door or wood for that matter, and she knew almost _everything._

Carvings on the door were slightly encrusted with gold leaf, and her eyes tried to decipher the glyphs of foreign languages. She picked up what languages they were, but hardly knew the words themselves.

She breathed in sharply, snapping herself back to the job at hand. Slip in, steal as much gold and valuable jewels as possible as well as the ancient scroll and slip out. Her hand's quivered slightly in anticipation as she tried to pick the lock, thus it snapped, and she cursed. The lock was much harder than she anticipated but she quickly got it after protruding another one.

Breath caught in her throat as she opened the door and quickly slipt in, shutting it behind her. She'd hit the mother load! …Perhaps not in a thief's sense. But in a scholar's sense. Books, book everywhere. Books that only the richest of the rich could come by, books of forbidden magic, books of sciences, history, languages, legends and lore! She could've stood where she was admiring the casings of the books for ever. But she had a job to do! Surely the family wouldn't notice a few missing books amongst losing a lot of wealth! No, no, no! She ran her hands along the collection, grabbing several books and delicately placing them in her knap sack she carried.

_Back on track maka! Find the jewels! And the safe! God who hides their wealth in a library…? I suppose it's unexpected…_

She sighed and placed a scroll with gold string wrapping it together and the ancient dragon language's symbol for sun also meaning divine. _Well… this is unexpected. I better be taking this…_

Her eyes quickly racked over every inch of the room before they landed on the family's banner that hung on a single wall in the library, she almost squealed in delight as she dashed towards it.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you." A soft yet definitely male voice spoke warily. It had an odd calm, yet obvious threat behind the tone, causing her to flinch. She stood still, listening, waiting. Nothing. She turned around warily, scanning the room her hand on the hilt of her dagger that was found on her waist. But again, nothing. She was alone in the room, she was sure of it. She released her grasp from the dagger and sighed, but drew her hand up and muttered something in an ancient language. 'Soul detect.' She whispered at the end of the incantation, and her palm glowed a ghostly purple for a moment before dispersing.

Her eyes now with a slight glow to them, flickered around the room. She picked up three human souls up within her detection range, but they were far away from her, one belonging to the guard whom she snuck past. Her hand twitched warily, something told her to keep her guard up. To not turn her back. But her spells never failed, and she grumbled at how she was just 'paranoid', and turned back towards the banner, she flicked it aside and was greeted by a small wooden cupboard built into the wall.

"There you are beautiful." She whispered to the cache, and opened it slowly revealing a black safe.

"I told you not to touch it." The voice she heard before spoke, the one she thought she imagined. But the breath gliding along her neck said other wise.

She whirled quickly, kicking out and hand flying to her dagger. She was quicker than her opponent had assumed, as an audible crash was heard as the body fell into a chair that toppled backwards. But quick as a flash he was on his feet, and Maka had little time to even breath as she was thrown against the wall. A weight ceasing all movement pressed against her as her dagger clattered on the floor.

"Foolish you are little mortal." The voice taunted her, and she gasped in shock.

"_Mortal?_" She growled venomously taking offence to the term -though in the circumstance, being pinned against a wall unarmed and unable to move. A normal person would panic. But Maka was far from normal. Oh no, far from normal indeed.

"You bear a mortals scent, and a mortals body." Her captor simply said, though she could hear the slight hint of alarm in his strong voice.

"Ah, then perhaps you should breath deeper." She purred her eyes narrowing, seeming almost cat-like.

"…Dragon?" The voice asked, obviously shocked, his grip loosening ever so slightly.

"Hmm, slightly." She hummed, like being pinned on a wall in a threatening position was a normal day to day basis.

"You smell mortal. Surely you're no-" The voice cut itself off, trailing away in thought.

"Ah, but I am. Dragons can take the form of mortals you are aware…"

"Yes but the scent is always dragon, regardless." The voice growled now, angered. Maka looked up and was greeted with glowing red eyes staring furiously at her.

"Yes, but in mortal form, they can reproduce with other mortals." The little thief-mage clarified. The red eyes rage faltered and was replaced with fear.

"B-but the dragons died out decades ago!" The grip loosened more, giving Maka more freedom to move her head to look further upwards. She was greeted with a young face, sharp shark like teeth, and snowy white hair.

"A demon?" Maka gasped her eyes narrowing. That would explain the obvious 'mortal' talk.

"No." The mans voice was stern, harsh, quick to deny. Her eyes narrowed more, and she wriggled slightly in his loose grasp. She was denied the pleasure of freedom as the mans grip tightened further, causing her to wince slightly.

"You are still mortal mix-blood, I could kill you ever so swiftly right here."

"I would not die. My soul would simply find another vessel."

"Hmm… interesting…" The man purred in amusement trailing off causing Maka to frown angrily.

"I'll have you know this is not my true form." She hissed angrily, struggling a tad more violently to be released. The being holding her merely laughed at her attempts. Her frown turned into a determined scowl.

"Alright then." She hissed, her eyes flashing dangerously. "Let's play."

The beings smirk was instantly wiped off his face.

His body went flying backwards for the second time that night, and he was awed with the sight before him. He- as a powerful being had respect for other powerful beings, be it instinctual or purely conscious. But the dragon before him was more powerful. In the backlash of her shifting into her true form, he'd been sent flying. His red eyes gazed over at the dragon-Halfling. The sides of her face were adorned with golden jewel like scales, her hair was a wild untamed mess resembling a dragons mane, scales were on her forearms and the back of her hands, while her nails had become cat like claws. Seemingly minor changes so far, but the swishing scaled dragons tail that flicked back and forth, and the small dragon wings that adorned her back were definitely abnormal. She was fearsome, but absolutely beautiful. Dangerously so.

His awed expression twisted, and he smirked.

"Game on."

Her black cloak had dissolved into the darkness, and her body was covered in white elk skin armour. Perhaps not the most strongest of armours, but it was enchanted with wards so it was as strong as steel armour with it's own few kicks.

He'd assumed it was enchanted. He could detect the magical properties even though it was obscured before by her cloak. Now he could feel the raw power of the enchantments and knew he'd have to watch his steps with this Halfling. She was prepared for battle, as opposed to himself. He merely wore a pin stripped suit with a red dress shirt and black tie. But he was confident in his ability to defend with his powers, for he never fought with armour.

She was quick. Quicker than he anticipated, and that was when she was in mortal form. Now in her 'true form.' She was much quicker. The being collapsed backwards, hitting his head on the thick red carpet that covered the stone floor. His sight was blinded for a moment and it took him a few moments to get his bearings, and he was mildly surprised to see the Halfling crouched in a defensive position, her eyes a blazing green, calculating his every move.

"You're move." She simply stated, her eyes never blinking.

"Y'know. I do believe formal introductions are in need if we are about to practically kill each other.."

"Maka Albarn." Her eyes narrowed warily as she spoke her name, possibly trying to assume what he was playing at. He simply smirked and bowed.

"Soul Eater Evans." Then he lunged, and she evaded.

He growled low in his chest, not wishing to be the only one to get burned by this battle, and he quickly shifted bringing up his knee and smashing it into the side of her thigh. She yelps and releases a snake like hiss before whirling around quickly and slamming his tail into his ribs, knocking the breath out of him and sending him stumbling backwards slightly.

"Ah, so not a demon. But a branch of it." Maka chuckles, yet her eyes hold genuine curiosity and slight respect. "A Soul Reaper -I'd assume by you're eyes and teeth. I've suddenly got a reason to win this battle now. My soul ending up in you're grasp might be a bit more than troublesome."

Soul smirked. "Suddenly a lot less cocky now we know you can't be reborn -Once you're soul is mine."

"Oh believe me Soul Eater. _You're_ soul is _mine_." Maka cackled her palm glowing white as she chanted in an ancient language.

"Nice trick, but my soul be your's? Never. But now I see you're of angel property, and a spirit dragon no less. This is more than troublesome on both our halves, wouldn't you agree?" He growled, his eyes glowing with power and rage.

Maka's mind barely registered his words, but the line 'angel property' caused her to lose focus and fail her spell. The mispronunciation of a word caused her spell to falter and the excess magic explode on itself. The dragon halfling fell back with a whimpering yelp as she was reverted back to mortal form. She cursed herself inwardly as she was momentarily paralysed, and the clicking of shoes walking towards her wasn't helping. Even if it was barely audible on carpet…

"My, my, my." Soul hummed, slouching more relaxed now as he hovered over the thief-mage. "Out already?"

"…" She couldn't speak a single word, but her eyes told a novel of rampancy towards this single being she'd barely known for a couple of minutes that stood before her. He saw this and smirked.

"Paralysed? Yes, yes. Ancient spells tend to do that when you can't say the word right. Much like joor- the dragon word for hell- but you know that. Most people would assume it's pronounced like 'door' if they read the human translation, where as it's actually pronounced like the mortal word for jaw." He explained stuff she already knew, speaking to her like she was stupid. She knew he was doing it to piss her off- and by joor's gates was it working. "Thus you say it like door and the magic cannot decipher the word and breaks down on itself. Funny thing magic. Especially ancient kind." He carried on.

Though now she was more surprised as to how a soul reaper knew of her language and magic kind so well. It was unsettling and a strong sense of impending doom settled in her stomach. She was helpless- and it frustrated her so. She could do nothing! Nothing until the spell wore off, or another of her kin released her.

"I suppose you wish for release, no?" His use of the English language reminded her of a madman, a crazy person who quite enjoyed insanity or just plainly took pleasure in pissing others off. Her eyes narrowed. What was he playing at? Her mind ran through all worse case scenario's possible being in her current helpless position. She was helpless, defenceless and stuck in a room with a demon… a MALE demon. She internally screamed and panicked.

Soul picked up on her havocking emotions and thoughts and he grinned wildly his eyes flashing a look of demonic thoughts. He crouched down so he was somewhat levelled with her face and drew a hand across her face lazily, yet delicately. Maka internally flinched. His hand continued to explore the shape of her face before delicately cupping her cheek and angling her face to look at him better. She was surprised to see his face blank and expressionless, his eyes guarded and distant.

"Calm down tiny-tits. It would be an uprise if I were to hurt angel property. And you'd be surprised to know, I actually value what life I have." His tone was normal now, intimadtingly stern- yet soft. Maka's eyes portrayed her confusion and he chuckled drawing his hand back.

"Sleep now. Maka Albarn." He murmured, drawing a hand over her eyes. She noticed that his palm was black with a spell. A sleeping spell by how quickly her mind started to fog up.

She began to panic as the darkness crept on her, she wasn't used to her mind being intruded by spells, she could always fight them off. Perhaps it was her paralysis that made her weak, made it so her mind would be more susceptible to the control of another's spell.

Or maybe, just maybe;

He was stronger than her.

Her mind went dark after those lasts thoughts.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Whoot! Another story~ Well, I had fun writing this. I love AU medieval super natural stuff.

So, dragons exsist, they got their own language, and symbols and such. And maka is a cross between a dragon, and a mortal.

Or is she O: maybe she's a cross between a dragon-meremaid and a cat-human!

Just kidding.

But soul is well, not a demon, but he is? Know what I mean?

Neither do I.

Any way~ Hope you enjoyed reading :3 lemme know if I should continue.

.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2. **_

* * *

Her head hurt. That's the first thing that she was aware of.

It hurt _a lot._

She groaned out loudly, and shifted her body so she was on her back.

_The paralysis has worn off. Good. _She thought as she simply relaxed, breathing in evenly focusing on nothing.

"Well, if it isn't miss delightful herself." A voice grumbled, sounding like sand paper. They were obviously not amused.

"Not right now Eruka. I'm hurt physically, mentally and my pride isn't fairing much better. I am in no mood to deal with you." The halfling grumbled to the master-frog-mage.

"I can sense that by your delightful tone, but lady Medusa wishes me not to rile you up. So I'm here for a detail account." The woman spoke slightly detached, as if this conversation was a mountain in her easy going day.

"Your presence annoys me regardless." Maka growled under her breath. Though the frog-mage gave no indication she heard the comment, instead she sat expectantly waiting for details. Maka cracked one eye open to see if her suspicion was correct.

She was sitting there, perched on a wooden chair in a cobblestone walled room, the bed that Maka rested on was in the far right of the room, and a small wooden door sat on the opposite side of the room. Her right leg was crossed over her left, and her hands perched there with her finger twiddling with a stalk of something. Maka groaned when she met the impatient look on the frogs face and she sat up numbly.

"I went in, no problem." She began and Eruka started to listen. "No complications what so ever, I got into the library, manage to swipe some jewels before hand, but when I went to steal the scroll, I was fine. Until I touched the banner, someone said not to touch it, but I couldn't detect anything, even after I cast soul detect. I could only pick up on the guards that were outside the room. So I carried on with opening it, when the voice spoke again, only this time the person was behind me. We got into a slight battle, and I mis-pronounced a word in a spell I was about to cast and ended up getting paralysed. I don't remember much after he walked up to me and placed a sleeping spell on me."

"Well, there were several books and some jewels when we found you washed up near our secret entrance. Completely blacked out, so who ever you fought knows where we are. That could be troublesome, do you know who they were?" Maka stiffened, and tried to recall a name. She frowned, she couldn't remember…

"All I remember is red eyes. I'm sorry, I can't recall anything else." Eruka nodded in understanding, she'd been unfortunate enough to lock horns with Maka in a spell war and knew what the dragon-halfling was capable of, and how much sleeping spells can have side effects.

"That's fine, if you remember anything else tell me, Medusa or kid. He's been frantic to know what happened when we found you." The mage chirped and made her exit of the room. Maka immediately sighed in exhaustion her body ached from transforming and the effects of paralysis, and her head still hurt. But things needed to be done.

Thing always needed to be done.

She was part of a guild after all. Though, it be a mixed guild with different fractions to it. There was a mages faction, a thief faction, a scholars faction even an assassins faction. Everything was mixed in the guild, there was a mix of everything, mages, shape-shifters, humans, magic animals, half-breeds- like herself for example.

Though the guild refused to allow vampires, witches or full-demons into their midst.

Most saw the guild as a bunch of criminals, while others saw them as a place to go for knowledge, or coin.

They studied stuff ranging from sciences to magic and history. Did jobs to help out those who needed it, or even further some payers selfish goal. They were a family of sorts. Everyone knew each other, every one respected each other, everyone looked out for each other.

And that's why they still existed, the current king, despite knowing some of the illegal stuff they did, was well aware of the nobility and good stuff they did. Some of the worlds most respected hero's, scholars, and mages all once walked within the guild. The assassins were there upon the kings request, shall he ever need some one taken out, they were his personal group. So he allowed them to continue.

They only took jobs that were reasonable enough with the amount of coin being paid,-and that weren't insanity inducing or holding a threat of causing war between clans and kingdoms.

They didn't turn on clients who paid for protection, they didn't assassinate with out the kings approval, they didn't steal from respected nobles. They had morals, they had rules.

You broke them -you were an enemy.

They also defended main holds from the threat of bandit-clans, or other un-approved organisations. There were only two organisations, Maka's one known as Denava, and Shibusen, another guild run by a Shinigami. She knew little of Shibusen guild's working, but knew it wasn't the same as Denava. Denava had factions within the guild itself, where as Shibusen were solely the one kind. Though, what that one kind was- she didn't know. She didn't overly care, but the most common rumour she heard was they were some sort of specialised demon slayers.

There was a truce between the two guilds, Shown by a top agent from each guild setting up residence and living with the other guild.

In their guild they had the Shinigami's son, where as they had their top professor, Dr. Stein.

Though, some agents switched between the two guilds now and then, it became apparent both sides had stupid rumours on what the other guild was.

Maka grumbled incoherently to herself as she ran a hand through her impossibly tangled hair. She was a high ranking agent in the guild, being a gifted mage, thief and scholar- and also being a powerful fighter as she was half dragon. Though some found her something to be wary of, and many people feared or hated her.

Dragons were uncontrollable. Unpredictable. Intelligent, and Dangerous. She didn't blame mortals for not trusting her, despite her being half-born. She was an oddity in the world of odds.

She had a job to do.

And she couldn't get those crimson eyes out of her mind.

_Arrogant bastard._

She remembered everything, his name, his face, his voice. His breath running down her neck.

So why did she lie to Eruka?

Afraid they'd target him?

Want revenge?

Why did it matter if they did kill him.

Though she doubted it would be easy to bring him down.

She began to contemplate the battle, how he moved, how he attacked and defended.

There was a rhythm to his movements.

But she couldn't detect a pattern.

A Soul Reaper.

A fucking Soul Reaper.

And what did he mean about angel property!?

Her head hurt the more she thought about it.

.

* * *

.

"GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE YOU DISGUSTING, UNGREATFUL, FERAL, PIG-HEADED, SNOW TOP!"

Soul winced, falling backwards from his perch in a tree and landing with a loud thud next to the offending voice.

"Ah. Elizabeth. Nice to see you too." His words were polite but his tone was scornful as he looked at the Archer before him upside down. He was on his head with his legs dangling infront of his sight, he quickly righted himself up coughing to cover his embarrassment.

"Mhmm. What ever, well. Oni isn't very impressed with your failure of yesterday." The dark blonde growled, crossing her arms over her chest and tapping her foot impatiently.

"What could I do? It's against my rites to destroy a being of angel. I don't give a shit what that old tiny imp thinks." He growled turning his back sharply to the woman.

"Well Evans. The master is not to amused with losing half of his jewels, and almost losing the scroll."

"Blame the mercenaries, it was their job to patrol and guard."

"Yes but do you expect mere mortal warriors to detect a _dragon?_"

"I fought her off, she was knocked out. I only found a few books that were harmless, but I took out one of the scrolls she _had _gotten her claws on. But she must've had the jewels in another compartment of her bag. Or else I would've retrieved them. I returned her to her pitiful guild, we don't need the kings personal protectors up our ass either. He values the halfling, they would've sent a patrol out for her if I didn't return her intact." He explained angrily. -why was he being accused, nothing bad happened!

"Look, I don't _care _if nothing happened in the _end_, the master still does not accept any form of failure from the _beginning. _You should've taken her down the moment you detected her." Liz fumed, this idiot needed to remember, _all _of them suffered if one of them screwed up.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah what ever." Soul growled waving her off and leaping back into the tree to resume his afternoon nap.

"DON'T THINK THIS IS OVER EVANS!" The female hissed angrily before storming off with the strength of an ogre.

The second the woman was out of sight her ran his eyes over the castle watching wearily for any sentries the old Imp may have placed to watch him. Seeing nothing that would give him away he immediately launched out of the tree and took off down an old deer track through the forest.

* * *

To say she was creeped out was an understatement.

She was convinced she was either extremely paranoid.

Or she was indeed being followed.

It agitated her.

Yet she couldn't find anything, no matter how often she looked behind her shoulder when she was sure what ever was following her was in sight, it would just not be there. When ever she stepped as quietly as possible and listened as hard as she could, she couldn't detect a noise.

She couldn't smell anything, she couldn't sense anything, she couldn't find anything!

Was she losing her mind?

She stopped walking and stood up straight, her eyes scanning the distance.

"If you planned on making yourself go unnoticed, I suggest you give up and show yourself. You've failed." She declared boldly, her body slightly tensed ready to dodge, evade or defend any oncoming possible attacks. The area around her was silent for a moment, she heard a soft rustling and her eyes narrowed warily on a shrub. She sighed in dismay as a white rabbit hopped out and stared at her. It's white fur looking almost silver, and it's crimson red eyes staring at her warily, suspiciously, waiting for the being before it to make a move.

"Scamper along little usagi." She hummed flicking her wrist in a kind 'go away motion' as it eyed her. For a moment she swore it made direct eye contact with her before dashing off.

Not even a breath after that she was suddenly tackled and pushed harshly against a tree. Hands clasping hers above her wrists and holding them above her head, and another leg pressed against hers to stop her from moving. Her eyes widened momentarily in shock but then her expression turned into an enraged scowl.

"You again!"

"Greetings once more little one."

She bristled angrily as forest green met fiery red. A smirk playing over the other ones lips flashing sharp teeth.

"Soul."

"Maka."

"What do I owe the pleasure." She spat bitterly, simply staring at her attacker.

"Where was that feisty dragon I met only the other day?" he asked raising an eyebrow at her tone.

"I can see the sarcastic jack-ass is ever present." She hissed, eyes sparking angrily as she violently thrashed to free herself.

"There she is!" He cheered pressing more weight against her to keep her in place. "And here I thought you'd play nice."

"Arrogant demon."

"Stubborn dragon."

"Forgive me. It runs in the blood."

"You suck at sarcasm." He said flatly.

"You suck at staying focused." She responded, suddenly jerking her knee upwards into Soul's groin. A very girlish high pitched squeal emanated from the once attacker.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, owwwwwwww, ow, ow! Oh my lord! Why woman! Why would you do that! Cheap shot, have you no honour? Holy fuck that hurtsssssss!" He wailed rolling around on the floor while sheltering his offended parts from any further possible damage.

"Well. Guess I don't have to worry about any Soul Reaper spawns." She spoke whilst staring down the helpless form infront of her, her body crouched in a defensive position and her dagger in hand.

"Relax pipsqueak, I'm not here to kill you and steal your soul. Like I said. It'd be bothersome to attack angel property." He growled, halting his rolling, but still staying on the ground.

"Ah, that reminds me." Swiftly launching at soul, whom instinctively rolled onto his back only to be straddled by the female and feel the cool steel of her dagger being pressed up against his throat. "What's this angel business about." She asked, her eyes hardened and swarming with violent curiosity.

"You don't know…?" He said a bit taken aback, then his eyes widened. "YOU DON'T KNOW?" He yelped, and she faltered in holding him down momentarily, and it was all it took for him to be the one straddling her, dagger tossed aside, and him gripping her shoulders.

"N-no! that's why I'm asking!" She whined, eyes going wide, what the hell was happening? She wiggled to try to free herself, but was halted when the demon atop her growled and stared at her with hard expressionless crimson red eyes. She did it once more and he growled again, though less threatening.

"Don't do that." He warned, much like the first time he'd spoken to her. Telling her not to touch the banner hiding the scrolls.

"What?" She asked, wiggling again. He hissed now.

"_That._" He groaned, then snapped at himself internally.

Maka's eyes widened before she formulated a plan.

"This?" She teased her voice a purr as wiggled her hips to gauge his reaction. She found what she wanted when he took in a sharp breath. "Why?" She asked feigning innocence.

He growled as she wiggled once more, though more seductive rather than trying to escape. His control was lacking, he knew. But it can be damned. Damned to where ever in the world you damn stuff. He knew it was lacking the second he smashed his lips down onto hers. He was mildly surprised that she responded eagerly, being the one who's tongue licked his lips begging for entrance. He responded to the open mouth kiss but quickly grasped dominance. His hands slipt from holding down her shoulders to grasping her hips as he pushed her down into the ground with his lower half. He inwardly grinned when she nipped his bottom lip. He was rather excited so he didn't complain when she used one of her hands to push him back so she was now straddling him, their lips still locked, his hands now wandering her body while hers cupped the back of his neck.

He suddenly gasped loudly at a hot sting on the back of his head.

"You sneaky little vixen!" He barked as the hot sting enveloped his body. His eyes were a mix between rage, lust and downright genuine amusement that he had fallen into her trap.

"Think of it as payback." She purred against his ear before pulling back to look at him. He simply grinned and she scowled. "Even when you've lost you still smirk like a jerk."

"Genetics." He chuckled before his vision went black and the fire in his body distinguished, left with only the numb feeling like when you take ice off a wound.

Oh she was good.

Playing on the fact that he was 'only male', despite being demon.

He should've known better, and he cursed himself for losing control.

His mind followed the darkness, and he couldn't help but think before it went all black.

This was her, when they met the first time.

Oh how troublesome it would be if every run in had the same outcome.

Troublesome indeed.

.

.

.

* * *

_I didn't find this as a high priority as my other story, so sorry for the late update._

_That and I had trouble as to what to write for the second chapter, I did a quarter, then didn't know how to continue, then I figured it out, then faltered once more, then continued for a bit. but it was too short so I had to think of what else to put and ended up doing it over again. But still, I like writing this story~! So I'll try to update again faster for sure!_

.


End file.
